Darla's Adventures of Hearts in Ice
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Darla goes to return to the Sailor Guardians for a visit. It's a typical winter until Snow Princess Kaguya tries to trap everyone involved into a terrible storm, and Darla wishes for Amber to help out as her best friend has winter powers like Elsa the Snow Queen. Meanwhile, Luna falls in love, even though she doesn't believe that cats can do such a thing.
1. Chapter 1

Darla was shown to be in Japan as she took out an invitation that Serena sent to her through the mail and walked down the street, looking around until she found the Juban Shopping District. She saw the Sailor Scouts inside and waved to them and they all beamed, waving back to her and she soon rushed inside to go see them like she promised she would.

"Hey, Darla!" Serena waved.

"Hey, Serena," Darla smiled back. "So good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too," Serena smiled, leading Darla into the shopping district. "I thought you'd like a little fun day out with the other Sailors."

"That does sound like fun," Darla smiled back. "What do we do first?"

"How about a little shopping?" Serena suggested.

"I'd love to!" Darla beamed.

Serena smiled from that as she let Darla in to join the other Sailor Guardians in a special day altogether.

"Oh, I know this is gonna be a fun weekend for me!" Darla beamed to herself. "Patch is with Tom and Jerry and Casper is with Yoyo and Doc Croc, time for my own fun!"

The girls all first began their fun day together by shopping for some new clothes, and where to them, it was fun. They then left the clothing shop and then came into what looked like a magic shop. Rini giggled as she brought out a voodoo doll of Serena and she seemed to copy its movements against her will. Both Darla and Rini laughed from that as it was pretty funny.

* * *

Mina then found a new shirt and tried it on and it said 'Love Never Changer'. Darla beamed and clapped as she loved the shirt the most. Mina smiled, happy to know that Darla liked it. Mina then came out in a pink plaid shirt next with a cute red vest and a matching skirt.

"That one's great too!" Amy smiled with the other Sailor Guardians.

Mina then came out in a glossy pink dress with a light purple fur coat, wearing Artemis around her shoulders, looking like a movie star and even blew kisses to the other girls. Unfortunately, they didn't approve of that. Darla just grinned nervously and bashfully from that. They then came into the bookstore, Darla felt confused on how to read a manga book until Serena turned it around, showing her how to read it, and she began to enjoy it so far. Serena found her book to be the funniest as Amy came to buy several books at once.

"Whoa." Darla said.

* * *

The others sighed to that as they should had expected that since Amy was a bit of a bookworm. They soon came up to a KO Punching Bag game to try to hit the bag as hard as they could, though Lita seemed to have the high score in that.

"I guess you're the strongest." Darla giggled to Lita.

"You know it." Lita smirked playfully.

Darla and Serena soon came up to a jewelry store before looking behind them to see three figures who had walked up to them which made Serena look happy to see them.

"Oh... I feel like I should know you... Um..." Darla paused.

"Darla, these are Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn," Serena introduced. "Better known as Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou, and Hotaru Tomoe. Girls, this is Darla, she's from America."

"Wow... You guys look like you could be in high school." Darla gasped to the new Sailor Guardians.

"That's because we _are_ high school students." Michiru said.

"Ooh... I see," Darla replied. "My big brother Atticus is in high school."

"It's interesting to meet an American," Hotaru said. "Serena and the others told us about you after we met them for the first time."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you three." Darla smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, kiddo," Haruka smiled back. "You by yourself? You sure you're not scared to come to Japan on your own?"

"Maybe a little since Atticus was here with me the first time, but I love being with the Sailor Guardians," Darla replied. "We're all like sisters in a way."

"Especially with you and Mina." Serena smiled from that.

"That's true." Darla nodded.

They soon left the older Sailor Guardians to continue their special day out with Darla visiting. They then got something to eat which was ice cream and a lot of other desserts.

"I have a bit of a sweet tooth." Darla warned before she would have some of her own ice cream.

"We can tell." Mina said.

Darla soon ate her ice cream, enjoying it very much, but luckily, she was able to control herself since she last had sweets which concerned her new family since she had to eat more than just candy and cake all the time.

* * *

Later on, the girls all gathered outside, and they saw what looked like a rocket launching site on the big screen.

**_"Japanese astronaut Himeko Nayotake has been selected to join the Luna Frontier Project as one of its pilots,"_** The TV screen informed, showing a woman who was going into outer-space. **_"She is shown here at NASA busily preparing for the upcoming lunar exploration mission. Here is a CG simulation of what the Luna Frontier Project launch will look like."_**

"Neat." Darla said.

"Way cool! That spaceship's going to the moon!" Rini beamed.

"I wish I could fly to the moon with Darien on a spaceship~" Serena smiled dreamily.

_'Oh, Serena.'_ Darla thought to herself.

"You don't even have to fly to the moon, Serena, you're spacey enough," Luna told the girl, pulling her out of her fantasy. "Junior High is soon coming to an end, and you have to start thinking about your high school entrance exam."

"Blah, blah, who are you supposed to be, my conscience fairy?" Serena huffed to the black cat. "If you knew something about love, you wouldn't be such a stick in the mud!"

"Serena..." Darla glanced.

"Well, it's true!" Serena replied.

Darla simply sighed.

Luna suddenly sneezed, looking a little sickly.

"Bless you, Luna." Darla said.

"Thank you," Luna replied. "Besides, I'm a cat. Cats don't fall in love."

"That's not true," Darla said. "Everyone and every creature can fall in love."

"Ooh... If you say so..." Luna replied, looking woozy.

"You don't look so good, Luna," Darla frowned. "Feeling okay?"

"Oh, I've caught a cold yesterday," Luna replied before sneezing again. "See you later, Serena; I'm going to go home."

"Do you want one of us to take you home?" Darla asked her.

"I'll do it if you want." Artemis offered.

"No, thank you," Luna replied grumpily. "You worry too much, Artemis; I'm just going home. I'll be all right."

Artemis looked quite worried as Luna soon wandered off on her own.

"I better make sure she makes it home okay." Darla said.

"Oh, I do hope so too." Artemis agreed.

Darla soon zipped up her coat a little to stay warm since it was winter time as she went back with Serena and the other Sailor Guardians while Luna wandered off on her own. And where it would have been smart if one of them had went with Luna as she wandered.

"I still think I should've gone with Luna." Darla said.

"If she doesn't want help, then maybe it's better." Rini suggested.

"But she's sick, and it isn't smart to leave a sick person or animal to wander off on their own." Darla said.

Rini frowned a bit.

"I think I'm gonna go after her," Darla decided as she soon walked off to go after Luna. "I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Be careful." Mina told her.

"I will." Darla promised as she soon went to go see Luna as she was about to cross the street.

* * *

Unfortunately, Luna was so sick that she couldn't keep walking.

"Luna? Luna!" Darla called out before seeing the cat in the crosswalk. "Oh, there she is!"

Luna began to look bleary-eyed while crossing and soon fell in the middle of the road.

"Luna!" Darla gasped and ran to save the black cat.

And just as she was about to save her, a car was coming, but luckily someone rescued both Darla and Luna.

"Whoa..." Darla whispered. "What was that?"

"What are ya, crazy?!" The car driver glared before driving off.

Luna looked up to who had saved her before she suddenly blacked out. Darla soon felt Luna's forehead to tell how sick the cat was.

"Is this your cat?" The young man asked Darla.

"Um... Yes..." Darla replied, even though that wasn't true, frowning as it felt like Luna had a fever.

"You shouldn't be out in the middle of the road like this," The young man said to Darla. "Both of you."

"I'm sorry, my, uh, cat got away from me, and it feels like she has a fever." Darla frowned.

"Oh, my... That won't do, would it?" The young man replied as he picked up Luna. "I must take care of her."

"Are you a vet?" Darla asked.

"Not exactly, but I know what to do." The young man smiled.

"That's good." Darla smiled back.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." The young man smiled back.

"Hear that, Luna? You'll be okay." Darla soothed the cat, trying to pet her a little.

Luna was still passed out. Darla gave a small frown and soon followed the young man into his apartment as he began to nurse Luna.

"She'll be alright." The young man assured Darla.

"Can I stay? She is my cat after all." Darla said.

"Well... All right... That's admirable of you." The young man smiled.

Darla gave a small smile back and soon walked with him to his apartment so that Luna could be taken care of.

"It'll be okay, Luna, I promise." Darla whispered to the cat.

"So, what's your name and your cat's name?" The young man asked.

"Um, my name is Darla, and my cat's name is Luna," Darla replied. "Who are you?"

"Ohzora," The young man replied. "Kakeru Ohzora."

"Nice to meet you." Darla smiled.

"You too," Kakeru replied. "Uh, do your parents know you're here?"

"Oh, don't worry about them." Darla said mysteriously.

* * *

They soon came into the apartment and Kakeru set down Luna to get her comfortable. He soon got a wash rag wet so then it could cool down the fever.

"Oh, Luna, please be okay." Darla hoped.

"I think she should probably stay here for the night." Kakeru told Darla as she comforted Luna.

"You're probably right." Darla replied.

"Do you have a phone?" Kakeru asked.

"Um... Uh... What if I just come by tomorrow to check on Luna?" Darla suggested.

"Well, if that's all right of course," Kakeru smiled. "I'll keep an eye on her; I promise."

"Okay." Darla smiled back.

"See you then, get home safe." Kakeru smiled.

Darla smiled back with a nod, gently petting Luna before leaving. "See you later, Luna."

* * *

Darla soon went to where she stayed last time.

"Hi, Darla." Serena waved.

"Oh! Hey, Serena." Darla smiled.

"Did you find Luna?" Serena asked.

"Yes, this nice young man's gonna look after her." Darla replied.

"A nice young man?" Serena asked.

"He said his name was Kakeru Ohzora." Darla replied.

"So, Luna's going to be staying with him until she's better?" Serena asked.

"Is that okay?" Darla asked. "He seemed trustworthy."

"Well... I suppose so..." Serena said softly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with him." Darla smiled.

"Are you going to stay over then?" Serena asked.

"Well, sure," Darla smiled. "We are friends after all."

"Sure, let's have some fun, depending on the location of a certain younger brother." Serena replied, taking Darla into her home with slanted eyes as she mentioned her younger brother.

"Your brother must really annoy you, huh?" Darla said.

"You have no idea..." Serena grumbled in annoyance.

"I don't have a little brother, but sometimes this friend of mine Urchin teases me," Darla replied. "Turns out he just likes me."

"You ever kiss him?" Serena smirked playfully.

"W-What?!" Darla yelped bashfully.

"I'm kidding." Serena smiled.

"Hmph." Darla pouted as they walked off together.

"I just hope Luna will be okay..." Serena said. "I'm a little nervous about leaving her with someone else overnight."

"She'll be fine." Darla smiled.

Serena gave a small smile back. "Darla, you're such a good girl."

"I do my best." Darla replied.

They soon got to Serena's room. Darla yawned as she felt quite tired after the big day they had together. Serena loaned Darla some pajamas and helped her out to get settled into the room as they both felt sleepy and decided to get some sleep. Unknown to them, Luna would start falling in love with Kakeru.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning soon came, and so far, there was still no sign of Luna, though Darla told Serena that she would go see Luna as soon as possible, and they soon went outside and saw some of the others as Serena worried about the cat.

"Hey, where's Luna?" Artemis asked.

"You mean she hasn't come yet?" Lita replied.

"I wonder where she is?" Amy commented.

"She was sick yesterday; I hope she's not all by herself somewhere in need of food and care!" Raye said a bit firmly.

"It's okay, guys, I took care of it." Darla told them.

"Then you know where she is?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, I found this nice guy who promised he would take care of her." Darla smiled.

"Well, at least she didn't run away from home." Mina smiled back.

"Yeah." Darla smiled.

"Serena, why can't you be nice to Luna like Darla?" Raye frowned firmly.

"What?!" Serena yelped.

"I'll bet you and your big mouth made her leave!" Raye glared.

"Hey, now, let's not argue." Darla said nervously to the older girls.

Unfortunately, Raye and Serena continued.

"I'm always tired of being accused of acting like an idiot!" Serena cried. "I'm MORE mature than you!" she then blew a raspberry at Raye.

"Get real!" Raye glared before doing the same thing.

"Stop it!" Darla cried out.

Raye and Serena soon stopped their arguing.

"We must look for Luna!" Artemis told them firmly. "Let's split up!"

"Right!" Darla and the Sailor Guardians nodded in agreement.

The group soon split up to find Luna.

"Don't worry, I know where she is!" Darla reassured Serena and Rini.

"Well, let's hope she still is where you say she is!" Serena replied.

"I'm sure she's still there," Darla said. "Ooh..." she then said, shivering suddenly.

"You okay?" Serena asked.

"I don't know why, but I just got a chill down my spine." Darla replied as she and Rini followed her.

"Brr." Rini shivered.

* * *

Little did they know, this was because of a force outside of Earth who was going to make things quite chilly for everyone. Darla looked around as she tried to remember the way back to Kakeru's apartment.

"Um, okay, I think it was down this way." Darla said.

"You don't know?!" Serena and Rini asked.

"Uh, sure I do, I just gotta remember!" Darla said nervously.

"That's good." Rini said.

Eventually, before they knew it, it started to snow.

"It's snowing!" Rini smiled to that.

Everyone else began to look surprised and amazed that it was now snowing outside.

"Cool," Darla smiled. "Wait, is it close to winter already?"

"Well, it IS winter break..." Serena had to admit.

Someone soon shot down from the sky.

"Who's that?" Darla wondered.

It seemed that a pure white woman emerged from the skies before she soon shot energy blasts towards the people, freezing them solid.

"Whoa!" Darla yelped.

The women smirked as she continued to freeze innocent people while Darla, Rini, and Serena looked concerned. The other Sailor Guardians and Artemis soon saw this on the other side of the streets.

"What is that?!" The girls yelped.

"This looks bad." Darla said.

Amy soon brought something out and she transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Oh, I know what this means," Darla soon said as the others slowly went to transform after her as she soon took out her bag. "Now, let's see, I had my Moon Staff around here somewhere." She then took out her Moon Staff and beamed as she soon twirled before transforming herself into her own Sailor Guardian uniform.

Serena and Rini were the only ones that hadn't transformed yet. The older three Sailor Guardians soon saw what was going on from inside of a cafe and rushed outside immediately before transforming themselves.

"Serena! Rini! What're you waiting for?!" Darla asked them. "Transform!"

Serena and Rini ran off.

"Or just run away..." Darla sighed.

The snow woman was about to shoot her with an ice blast.

"Darla, watch out!" Mina cried out as she tried to protect the younger girl.

Darla soon used one of her attacks to counter the ice blast. The snow woman laughed wickedly.

"Ugh, I don't know who you are, but you're really annoying!" Darla glared at the snow entity.

"You alright, Darla?" Mina asked the younger girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Darla promised.

"That's good." Mina smiled.

Serena and Rini kept running until they distracted the snow woman and hid away, then transforming.

"Oh, thank The Moon Princess." Darla whispered in relief.

"Moon Prism Power!" Rini proclaimed.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena added.

"Nice." Darla smiled.

The snow woman continued to chase some innocent people.

"Hey, Ice Lips!" Serena called out with a glare, getting her attention instantly. "You sure have nerve! Our people have warmth and heart and won't tolerate the cold chill from you!"

"So look out!" Rini added.

"We're Sailor Scouts!"

"And we stand for love and justice!"

"I'm Sailor Moon!" Serena proclaimed.

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" Rini added.

"So cute." Darla whispered from 'Mini Moon'. She soon saw that it was her turn to proclaim who she was.

Serena and Rini looked to her.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah!" Darla chuckled bashfully. "Silver Crystal Power Make-Up!" She soon transformed into her Sailor Scout uniform. "I'm a special Sailor Moon from America!" she then glared to the snow woman.

"And in the name of the Moon, we shall-" Serena began.

"Chill your jets!" The three soon proclaimed together.

The snow woman soon did something like a ballerina twirl, making copies of herself appear before they soon surrounded the three girls.

"Did not see that coming." Darla said.

"Can't say I did either," Rini pouted. "How'd she do that?"

"Excuse me, pardon me, hello!" Serena whimpered nervously. "They're starting to make me dizzy!"

"You're not the only one." Darla added.

"Please stop the ride..." Serena said uneasily.

"Sailor Moon, don't let yourself get dizzzzyyyy!" Rini cried out as she soon got dizzy as well.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick!" Darla gulped. "Someone make them stop spinning!"

Serena soon squeezed her eyes shut to return to her concentration before opening her eyes as she raised her Moon Staff. "Okay, Freezer Freaks! Stop right there!" she then demanded.

The copies of the snow women soon stopped in place before disappearing in thin air.

"Huh?! Augh! They're not listening to me!" Serena shrieked.

"These are bad guys." Darla said.

Serena yelped and ducked down as one woman nearly grabbed her, though it made her drop her Moon Staff. Darla went to go grab it, but she looked up in horror as a snow woman was right in front of her. The spirit giggled and was about to attack the three of them, until a rose was soon thrown and shot into Serena's Moon Staff.

"That rose." Darla smiled.

They soon saw someone coming, but it was someone they weren't really expecting. They saw in the sky a jolly man with his sleigh of reindeer which only meant one thing.

"St. Nick?" Serena asked.

"Santa Claus?!" Darla and Rini added in disbelief.

* * *

However, it was a zeppelin float carrying Santa and his sleigh, showing it to not be the real Santa.

"Merry Christmas, and-" The man smiled as he stood up before removing his hat, beard, and coat to reveal to actually be Tuxedo Mask. "A Happy New Year!"

"Tuxedo Mask!" Darla cheered.

"Winter for us is a long and difficult season, but that's okay, we expect it!" Tuxedo Mask glared at the winter spirit. "Your evil, permanent winter, however, is wrong!"

"Ya don't say." The snow woman shrugged innocently before shooting her powers against him with a smirk.

Tuxedo Mask luckily jumped out of the way and tossed a spinning top at her face.

"Hey! Nice shot!" Darla laughed. "Can't say the same for the snow woman."

"Sailor Moon, your turn!" Tuxedo Mask called out to Serena.

"Right!" Serena nodded.

Darla then gave Serena her Moon Staff back once it was safe.

"Moon... Spiral... CHARGE!" Serena called out once she took her Moon Staff back and her attack soon hit the female.

The snow woman soon let out a shriek before she seemed to disintegrate, turning into brief snowfall and the frozen people were soon set free.

"Heh, I was already frozen alive, I don't need a repeat of that, thank you." Darla chuckled to herself.

Later on, they saw Luna.

"Oh, back to normal, it's as if nothing ever happened." Rini smiled.

"I'm glad that's over." Serena added.

"All right, let's regroup." Darla suggested.

"Agreed." Rini nodded.

* * *

They soon came out of their Sailor Scout uniforms, meeting up altogether again.

"Well, at least those snow people are gone." Darla said as she buttoned up her coat a little more as it felt colder outside.

"Yeah, that's a good thing." Rini added.

"Where are those new strange enemies now anyway?" Mina soon wondered.

"Yeah! Where did they come from and what do they want?" Lita added.

"What ever they are, we better take them seriously." Amara suggested.

"Agreed." Darla nodded.

Setsuna and Michiru also nodded.

"Luna!" Rini beamed.

"Oh, you found her?" Darla smiled to the youngest Sailor Scout.

The others rushed to see the black cat and they soon found her wandering down the streets, looking like she was all better.

"Luna, you're better!" Darla smiled.

"Luna!" Serena added as she hugged the black cat. "I've been so worried!"

"Say, where'd that ribbon come from?" Darla then wondered.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Luna blushed before shaking her head a bit. "It doesn't matter! What really matters is that an unidentified comet is getting closer to the moon!"

"How can you be so sure?" Darla asked.

"I found out last night." Luna replied.

"Hmm... I'm not sure about this... I think I might need to do some research." Amy said, not sure about a comet.

"Okay." Darla said.

They soon walked off together and they soon made a fire together to keep warm and cook something.


	3. Chapter 3

"I feel like we need extra help... Like that time Amber and I met Anna and Elsa..." Darla said to herself. And where that gave her an idea. She looked around and soon went to a hiding spot. "I wonder if I could summon Amber somehow?" she asked herself before she soon stopped to think about her best friend back home.

Suddenly, in a wave of magic, Amber soon appeared in her own coat and boots.

"How on Earth did that happen?" Amber muttered to herself, looking around.

"Yes! I did it!" Darla cheered.

"Darla?" Amber blinked before turning around. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story, Amber, but I thought I could use your help since you have winter powers." Darla told her best friend.

"I'm happy to help." Amber smiled.

"Oh, good," Darla smiled back. "Um, by the way, welcome to Japan."

"Japan?!" Amber gasped. "How did I get in Japan?!"

"Magic, I guess." Darla shrugged bashfully.

"Oh, boy, my mom is going to freak out!" Amber panicked.

"Amber, calm down." Darla frowned.

"I can't be in Japan!" Amber yelped in a panic. "Oh, Darla, I can't stay here! My mother will get worried!"

"Don't worry, hardly any time passes back at home while we're here." Darla explained.

"Huh?" Amber blinked.

"Trust me, okay?" Darla smiled. "We're best friends."

"Well... I guess... As long as Mom doesn't freak out when I get back home." Amber crossed her arms a bit.

"I promise, we'll do anything you want while we're here?" Darla replied.

Amber thought about it before smirking a little. "How about we watch some iCarly videos in our off-time?"

"Ooh." Darla smiled.

Amber gave a bit of a hopeful smile.

"Okay..." Darla gave a small smile back. "I guess we could do that while we try to figure out more about that snow lady."

"Snow lady?" Amber asked, confused.

"There was this snow lady who tried to freeze people, she came out of nowhere!" Darla replied. "We're trying to find out more about what's going on around here."

"I don't know what I can do, but you're my best friend, so I'll help." Amber promised.

"Great." Darla smiled.

* * *

Eventually, they went inside together to take a small break before the Sailor Guardians would meet up again. Darla and Amber were soon shown to be dancing together since the computer said "RANDOM DANCING!".

"Wow, I wish I could hang out with Carly and Sam." Darla laughed.

"I know, right?" Amber smiled.

"Oh, if only we could meet them sometime..." Darla pouted.

"If only there was someway..." Amber shrugged. "Why don't you magic them over like with me?"

"I don't wanna do that," Darla laughed a little. "They might freak out because they're mortals... I think..."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Amber said.

Darla smiled bashfully as they kept watching.

"Zap over your best friend, but not major celebrities." Amber smirked playfully.

"Maybe next time." Darla smirked back in the same way.

They continued to watch the video, and where soon Carly and Sam mentioned something that caught their attention.

"As always, thank you for tuning into our show!" The brunette girl known as Carly smiled to the camera. "Don't forget that very soon, Sam, Freddie, and I will all be going to Japan for the iWeb Awards!"

"We've been nominated for Best Comedy!" The blonde girl known as Sam then added.

Darla and Amber gasped to each other from that news.

'Please mention they can bring two fans with them.' Darla thought to herself.

"Guys, don't you remember something else?" Freddie reminded from behind the camera.

"_What_, Fredward?" Sam asked in annoyance.

"Uh, you guys said that two fans can come with us on the trip if they win a little contest of our own?" Freddie reminded.

"We agreed to that?" Sam asked.

"You were in the bathroom." Carly smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, then, yeah, whoever wins our little contest comes with us." Sam said.

Darla and Amber looked to each other then.

"You just have to send in your own video of why you like iCarly and what you would like to do with us, and the best entries will get in." Carly smiled.

"And we'll see you in Seattle before we go to Japan," Sam added before narrowing her eyes. "PS: Don't touch my food."

After hearing how to enter the contest, the girls began to squeal.

"Do you think we can win?" Amber asked.

"I guess it's worth a try," Darla smiled. "Hopefully after we help the Sailor Guardians there'll be enough time."

"Right." Amber said.

* * *

Eventually, they met up with the Sailor Guardians outside.

"Darla... Who is this?" Rini asked.

"This is my best friend from back home, Amber Smith." Darla introduced.

"Hello." Amber smiled.

"Oh... This is Amber?" Rini asked.

"I guess you've heard of me?" Amber replied.

"Sometimes, yeah," Rini smiled. "You're Darla's best friend from America."

"Yes, I am," Amber smiled back. "Hmm... I think you're Rini, right?"

"Yeah!" Rini beamed.

"Darla's told me so much about you girls." Amber smiled.

"We've heard some things about you too," Serena smiled back. "It's so nice of you to be Darla's friend, especially on her first day of school."

"She just looked like she could use a friend." Amber smiled as she remembered the first time she and Darla met.

* * *

_Sometime after Spring Break when Darla was adopted by the Fudo family, she was going to be enrolled at the local elementary school, and Darla took a deep breath and let it out as she soon came onto the school bus once it pulled up in front of the house._

_"Have a good day!" Atticus smiled as he came there to see her off on her first day before he would go to school himself, being her new big brother and all._

_"I'll try." Darla said as she walked into the bus._

_Atticus smiled as he soon went to get to school._

_"Uh, can I sit here?" Darla asked, finding a space next to her future best friend._

_"Uh-huh..." Amber gave a small nod to Darla, moving her backpack._

_Darla soon sat next to Amber. The school bus then drove off as they were on their way to school._

_"I don't think I've seen you before." Amber said to Darla._

_"Uh, I start school today." Darla replied._

_"That makes sense." Amber smiled._

_"I'm a little nervous... I've never been to school before..." Darla said._

_"Never?" Amber asked in surprise._

_"Uh... I was kinda... House-schooled." Darla said._

_"You mean home-schooled?" Amber asked._

_"Uh, yeah, that." Darla smiled bashfully._

_"Well, you'll love it here at school." Amber smiled back._

_Darla gave a hopeful smile from that. And all throughout the day, the two became very good friends as they had the same class and had a lot of fun together, eventually becoming best friends like they were today. The flashback soon ends there._

* * *

Darla and Amber sighed happily as they reminisced about their friendship.

"Well, it's so nice to meet you, Amber," Mina smiled. "Any friend of Darla's is a friend of ours."

"That's right." Serena added.

Amber held her stomach sheepishly as it growled a bit.

"Come on, we'll cook you something." Serena smiled to Amber.

"Mm." Amber smiled back.

"You willing to try some new food?" Serena asked.

"I'm sure it'll be delicious." Amber smiled.

"Especially if I'm cooking." Lita smiled back.

"It's true." Darla added.

Eventually, they all came together with a fire outside and began to cook up some food.

"I just did some research," Amy told the others. "But there's no record at all of the comet Luna mentioned."

"Yeah! And even Amy's computer didn't have any information on it!" Raye added.

"These monsters are probably the cause of the comet, but where are they?" Lita wondered. "Maybe they gave up!"

"Nope, villains never give up." Amber shook her head.

"My bad I'm late, guys." Mina said, running over with Artemis.

"So? What's new?" Raye smirked. "You're always late."

"Oh, sorry, I met this really cool guy on the way here, and he-" Mina smiled bashfully.

"Hey, where's Luna?" Artemis asked.

"She had other plans." Darla replied.

"Must be about a guy." Amber said.

"Luna's been acting really weird lately," Rini nodded in agreement. "She's been reading a book for doctors and medicine and eating Star Flakes!"

"That's right," Amy added. "She asked me if she could borrow my medical textbook the other day."

"I saw her hanging around the Planet Observatory Space Agency the day before yesterday," Mina then said. "I called to her, but she didn't hear me. She didn't quite seem to be herself."

"Sounds like someone is in serious L-O-V-E." Amber smiled.

"You really think so?" Darla replied before imitating Luna. "But 'Cats don't fall in love'."

"I'm pretty sure that's what's going on." Amber replied.

"Hmm... Hopefully we can go see her sometime-" Darla said before gasping. "Wait, Serena, that's still hot!"

Serena soon bit into her food before yelping as she learned that the hard way.

"Does she ever learn the easy way?" Amber asked.

"Not that I've seen." Darla replied.

"Well, some people learn things the hard way." Amber said.

"That happens a lot for Serena." Darla replied.

"Darlaaaaa!" Serena whined.

"Well, it's true!" Darla defended.

"Hmph!" Serena firmly pouted at the younger girl.

"She's not wrong." Raye said.

Serena glared at all of them.

"I'll stop talking right now." Darla smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I think I'll go see Darien." Serena replied.

"Your boyfriend I'm guessing?" Amber said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Serena replied. "Darla, do you mind if...?"

"Go ahead, Serena," Darla smiled. "I know when stuff like this is on my mind, I go to Urchin when I can't talk with my family."

"Great, thanks." Serena smiled back.

"Have fun," Darla replied. "If we see Luna, we'll tell you."

"I'd appreciate that." Serena nodded.

"But if I had to guess, she's with Kakeru." Darla said.

"Is he one of your friends?" Amber asked, referring to Kakeru.

"No, but he took Luna in when she got sick," Darla replied. "He seemed trustworthy enough."

"That's good to know." Amber smiled.

"I'm sure it'll be all right," Darla smiled back. "So, uh, what are these potato things or whatever they are?"

"Roasted Potato Balls." Rini replied.

"Hmm... I've never had potatoes like this before," Darla said as she tried hers after blowing on it and biting into it. "Mm! That's really good."

"It sure is!" Amber added as she did the same with hers.

"I just hope Luna will be alright... This Kakeru guy's really been curious with her." Darla commented.

"Try not to worry too much about it." Mina soothed, almost like a big sister.

"Well, okay, I'll try." Darla said.

"You two are close, huh?" Amber asked about Darla and Mina.

"Oh, yeah," Darla smiled. "Mina feels like a big sister to me more than the others."

"It's true." Mina added.

"I guess you two are like sisters," Amber smiled. "I'd like to have a sister sometimes."

"Then maybe one of us can be like your sister." Lita smiled back.

"That would be nice," Amber smiled. "For the time that I'm here after all."

"Yeah!" The Sailor Guardians beamed in agreement.

"I really love visiting here." Darla smiled to her best friend.

"I can tell why." Amber smiled back.

"Do you like animals?" Artemis asked Amber.

"Mostly dogs, but yes, I do," Amber smiled. "I got a real love of dogs from my aunt with her dog, Perdita, though I couldn't play with her a whole lot since she was a grown dog."

"But then she had the puppies." Darla smiled back.

"Puppies! Whee!" Rini beamed. "I want one!"

Darla and Amber giggled from that.

"Wait... Is your aunt the one who has the 101 Dalmatians?" Amy asked Amber.

"Yes, she is." Amber smiled.

"Whoa!" Amy smiled back.

"I guess the news even traveled down here." Amber giggled.

"Sure did," Amy replied. "That's pretty impressive, but I'm sure it's a handful to handle all those dogs."

"Oh, you have no idea," Amber said. "I sometimes go down to help her and Uncle Roger out. Also, there's Nanny."

"Yep." Darla nodded.

"I want one... Can I have one?" Rini pouted.

"Maybe if you visit and one decides they like you too," Amber giggled. "Dogs are an excellent judge of character."

"Yaaay! Puppy!" Rini beamed out of excitement.

"Yeah, puppies are cute." Amber smiled.

Artemis let out a jealous pout.

"Oh, but not as cute as cats of course." Darla smiled to the white cat.

Artemis smiled back after hearing that.

* * *

Eventually, it was later that night, and Darla and Amber slept over at Serena's after she talked with Darien and they were getting ready for bed.

"You're sure my mom won't worry about me?" Amber asked Darla.

"It'll be as if you never left." Darla reassured.

"Wow." Amber said.

"Yeah, adventures are amazing like that," Darla smiled. "I promise, you'll be fine once it's time to go home. Oh, I can't wait to tell everyone I got to have a Sailor Moon adventure with you."

"It is pretty fun so far, especially since we got to watch some iCarly." Amber smiled back.

"Yeah." Darla smiled back.

Serena smiled as she began to brush her hair down.

"So, how was Darien?" Darla asked.

"Just reminding me of how much he loves me." Serena smiled.

"That's nice." Darla smiled back.

"We even kissed." Serena smiled back.

"Ooh." Darla and Amber beamed from that.

Luna soon walked over before sniffing the older blonde girl. "Serena, what is that pretty smell?"

"It's just some potpourri." Serena smiled before opening the top to let the black cat smell some.

After she smelled it, Luna blushed as she had a question for Serena.

"Smells good, huh?" Amber smiled. "My mom uses that stuff a lot."

"Oh, it does, but... Serena, I was wondering..." Luna said bashfully. "When you and Darien are out together, what do you two actually talk about?"

Serena chuckled bashfully from that question. "What do we talk about? That's a good question..." she then shrugged. "Anything I guess, but he's always too busy reading something."

Luna still wanted to learn more.

"When we talk, he speaks with such intelligence and passion about the things he's interested in," Serena smiled with her fingers pressed together. "Then after that..."

"Yes?" Luna asked.

"He usually just falls asleep on the sofa." Serena smiled lowly.

This made Luna suddenly anime fall.

"Are you alright?!" Serena gasped.

"Oh, yes, I'm okay!" Luna said nervously, jumping back on all fours as she landed on her back.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet." Amber commented.

"That's what I thought too." Darla said.

"Oh, don't worry, girls, I'm okay." Luna sweat-dropped as she sprung back on her feet.

"My favorite conversations with him are when he confides in me," Serena giggled about Darien before sitting on her bed, giving spare pillows to Darla and Amber. "When he does fall asleep, he looks like such a sweet little child."

"Aw!" Darla and Amber smiled.

"It sounds so romantic, you two must be soulmates." Amber smiled.

"I like to think that we are." Serena smiled back.

"Now... Um... When you guys kiss, what's it like?" Luna asked bashfully.

Darla and Amber had a feeling why Luna asked Serena that question.

"Oh, it's the most sweet and melty feeling..." Serena smiled dreamily. "He feels like a knight!"

"Sweet and melty?" Luna asked bashfully. "Sounds like an ice cream cone."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Later that night..._**

It seemed to be a peaceful night so far, though Amber had a hard time adjusting with Serena and Rini's snoring.

"Darla, how do you stand that?" Amber sighed to her best friend.

"What?" Darla asked before taking out ear plugs.

Amber soon looked like she was about to break as her left eye twitched before she noticed Luna going over to what Serena had on her that made her smell pretty. Luna struggled a bit since she had paws with no thumbs, unlike Salem as he was a magical familiar these days than being just a cursed warlock.

"Darien." Serena smiled in her sleep.

Amber soon saw Luna's problem and decided to open the jar for the black cat.

"Oh, um, thank you, Amber." Luna whispered.

"Want us to walk you to Kakeru's place after you get yourself to smell pretty?" Darla whispered back.

"Oh, uh, only if you wouldn't mind." Luna blushed a bit from Kakeru's name being mentioned.

"Sure, we don't mind at all," Darla smiled. "Right, Amber?"

"I don't mind." Amber smiled back.

"Great!" Luna beamed from that.

"Just remind me of the way?" Darla asked.

"All right... Thank you, girls." Luna smiled to them.

Darla and Amber smiled back, following Luna outside in the dark to find Kakeru's place again.

* * *

And after a while, they made it to Kakeru's place.

"This looks like our field trip to the planetarium." Amber commented.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Darla agreed.

They soon got inside.

* * *

Kakeru was still asleep.

"Oh, he's asleep." Amber said.

"Maybe we should come back later, Luna." Darla suggested.

Unfortunately, Luna wasn't going to wait. Darla and Amber stepped aside a bit as Luna leaped onto Kakeru's bed as he slept.

Eventually, the young man woke up, and saw the black cat there which made him give a small smile. "Luna, how nice to see you."

Darla and Amber smiled as Luna was with Kakeru.

"I was dreaming," Kakeru chuckled to his model rocket. "The same old dream of becoming an astronaut."

"How brave." Darla whispered.

"I've always wanted to fly to the moon in a rocket, but I was never really healthy enough," Kakeru continued dreamily. "And now, it's even worse."

Some crystals on his night stand soon glowed which made him suddenly groan in pain.

"It's that crystal, but how?" Amber whispered.

"I'm not sure, honestly." Darla whispered back to her best friend.

Luna looked very worried about Kakeru since he was in great pain right now.

Kakeru soon reached for something under his pillow which was a photograph, making him smile a bit. "Oh, my love... I wish I could at least watch you lift-off."

After hearing that, Darla and Amber frowned as they nearly forgot about how a human could never fall in love with a cat.

"We have to tell her." Darla frowned.

"No... We shouldn't..." Amber replied.

"What? But-" Darla frowned.

"It's best if she doesn't know." Amber said.

"But wouldn't that be lying?" Darla asked.

"Yes, but the truth would hurt a bit..." Amber said softly. "If she does find out though, the best thing we can do is comfort her. That's what friends do."

"Right." Darla nodded.

"I know it's hard, but it's for the best." Amber said.

"Oh, Amber, I wish I could be a good friend like you." Darla pouted a little.

"You're still learning." Amber smiled.

"You think I'll be great as you?" Darla asked.

"It takes time, but you're doing great with being my friend." Amber smiled sincerely.

"That's true." Darla nodded.

They both soon watched to see what Luna would do next. Luna had a strong look of concern from Kakeru's painful outburst while looking shocked that it sounded like he had another love.

"The chemical can make my dreams come true for me," Kakeru sighed before looking to the black cat. "Oh, Luna, I hope it's an exciting trip for her and that she comes back safely."

Luna let out a small mew.

"It's funny," Kakeru smiled and tickled her under her chin. "But when I talk to you, it's like you really understand me. Like you're almost human."

Darla hoped that Luna wouldn't get too attached to Kakeru. Luna mewed and purred from the petting.

"It would be an amazing thrill to see the Earth and moon from a different perspective in space," Kakeru smiled back to her before wrapping his arm around her. "I wish I could show you, Luna. Come here. What a pretty scent... It reminds me..." he then trailed off before falling asleep instantly.

'He fell asleep.' Darla thought to herself.

Luna looked down to Kakeru's face as he slept, remembering what Serena told her about when Darien would fall asleep. _'Oh, Kakeru, I'd love to go out in space with you,'_ she then thought to herself._ 'If only I weren't stuck in this cat body.'_

Darla and Amber looked a bit wide-eyed as Luna soon kissed Kakeru on his lips as they weren't expecting that. And where Luna started to feel exactly how Serena described how it felt for her when she and Darien kissed. Darla and Amber soon left as Luna ran out with the sun slowly rising up beside them outside.

"She's really in love." Darla sighed softly.

"She's going to be heartbroken." Amber frowned.

"I know..." Darla sighed. "I wish we could do something."

"I'm sorry, Darla." Amber frowned before hugging her best friend in comfort.

They soon began to make their way back to Serena's place.

* * *

They both yawned very tiredly, but the sun had come up and it was time to start a brand new day.

"Maybe I should have used my Moon Power to take us back to Serena's place." Darla yawned.

"Heh... Sorry I didn't help you think of that." Amber replied sleepily and sheepishly.

"Eh, it's okay, I guess..." Darla said. "It's just gonna be a long day now. Eh, might as well get ready. I'm sure the other girls will be here about any minute."

"True." Amber yawned.

Darla and Amber soon went to get ready for the day, though they still felt really tired due to spending most of the night at Kakeru's place because of Luna, and where they couldn't help, but fall asleep. Serena and Rini looked over.

"Maybe I'll have the other Sailor Guardians come over later." Serena said to Rini.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Rini said.

The two girls soon went off to let the girls get some more sleep since they barely got any last night. When they fell asleep though, they seemed to dream about hanging out with Carly, Sam, and Freddie since they were big fans of the web series iCarly.

* * *

After some time, they finally woke up.

"Hey, you girls feel better?" Rini smiled.

"Rini, hi..." Darla smiled back, but very sleepily. "Yeah, we feel much better, thanks. Just needed some more sleep, that's all."

"That's good." Rini smiled back.

Darla soon jumped out of bed with Amber to freshen up for the day.

"The others will be here soon." Rini told them.

"Thanks, Rini." Amber smiled to the younger girl.

"No problem." Rini smiled back.

Darla and Amber then went to get ready for a new day before they soon met up with the other Sailor Guardians.

"I saw Luna early this morning," Raye told the others. "She was so happy and seemed to be on Cloud 9."

"She's in love." Darla told them.

"Ohh... That explains a lot." Lita smirked a bit.

"Love?!" Serena asked.

"Yeah... We've noticed." Amber said, referring to Darla and herself.

Artemis looked like he was a little jealous.

"But we're afraid she'll be heartbroken because she's in love with Kakeru who is already in love with someone else." Amber frowned.

"It can be hard to mend a broken heart, especially in this case." Darla added.

"Really?" Mina asked. "How do you know he's in love with someone else?"

"He took out a photograph of someone he loved, saying that he did." Amber explained.

"Ohh..." Mina replied. "Uh... But you can't tell she's in love just from seeing her having one date?"

"She kissed him on the lips while he was sleeping." Darla told them.

"Oooohhh..." The Sailor Guardians oohed from that.

"Not to mention that yellow ribbon." Lita smirked.

"I think Darla and Amber are right." Rini smiled innocently.

"We're just afraid she'll be heartbroken." Amber frowned.

"So you don't want to say anything to hurt her?" Mina guessed.

"Yes," Darla replied. "We don't want to be bad friends."

"That's noble of you." Mina soothed.

Amber soon saw Artemis's expression after finding out that Luna was in love.

"Oh, no, you guys, I think we might've hurt Artemis's feelings." Mina soon spoke up after seeing the white cat.

"You're right." Lita said before scratching the back of her head.

"I know you didn't mean to." Amber told them.

"Say what?" Serena blinked, cluessly. "I don't understand."

"Seriously?" Darla asked.

"What?" Serena replied. "Am I missing something?"

"Serena... You mean you haven't noticed?" Amy asked.

"Noticed?" Serena replied. "Noticed what?"

"Luna's behavior?" Amber asked.

"Also Artemis loves Luna." Lita whispered to herself.

"Ohh! Get out of here." Serena giggled.

Darla and Amber both face-palmed.

"You haven't noticed?" Raye grumbled to herself.

"I guess it's obvious I didn't notice; I thought they were just friends!" Serena sweat-dropped.

"Oi." Darla groaned.

"Dweeb." Raye muttered about Serena.

Serena soon flopped onto the table in defeat.

"Ah, love... I envy her..." Lita sighed softly.

"Yes, I suppose it would be nice to fall in love now, but better after the entrance exam." Amy remarked.

"I suppose." Darla said.

"You do know what an entrance exam is, right?" Amy asked Darla and Amber.

"Uh... You gotta pass a test to make it to the next grade in school?" Amber guessed.

"Yes, but it's very important when you're around our age," Amy nodded. "It helps you make it into high school."

"Cool." Darla smiled.

"You'll find out more later." Amy smiled back.

"Kinda makes me think of a story that Atticus told me about when Twilight Sparkle was awarded the honor going to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns." Darla then remarked.

"Which would be of how she became Princess Twilight Sparkle." Amber said.

"Interesting," Amy smiled. "I hear Twilight Sparkle was the smartest of the Mane Six?"

"Ah, yes," Darla smiled back. "She was like a sister figure to my big brother Atticus during their adventures together."

"And during their adventures, he would learn a lesson with her." Amber said.

The Sailor Guardians smiled before sighing and thinking about love.

"Lita, maybe you should date Shaggy from Mystery Inc?" Darla giggled. "I think he'd love to try your cooking."

"Hm... Tell him I'll think about it." Lita smirked playfully.

"You got it." Darla smirked back playfully.

"Well, you know I have Darien." Serena smiled lovingly.

"Over here, guys," Raye sighed as she turned away with the other Sailor Guardians. "She makes me sick the way she brags."

Serena sweat-dropped from that.

"I wonder if I'll ever meet some guy who really cares for me?" Amy smiled.

"Of course you will." Darla smiled back.

"Do you remember my ex-boyfriend Tom?" Lita smiled to the other girls. "He was such a hunk."

"Ooh, ex-boyfriend?" Darla asked.

"Yeah... It didn't work out, but I had fun while it lasted." Lita replied.

"I know what you mean," Mina smiled to Lita. "I miss my first boyfriend too."

"What was he like?" Amber asked.

"Oh, he was a dream..." Mina smiled dreamily. "We always told each other stories and had some of the best time. He made me feel like a princess."

Darla and Amber smiled from that.

"Boyfriends are nice." Raye sighed happily.

Rini let out a sigh as she seemed to feel a little left out.

"What about Urchin?" Raye smiled to Darla.

"Oh! Uh! He's not a boyfriend." Darla blushed sheepishly.

"What about at your first dance?" Amber smirked playfully.

Darla rubbed her arm bashfully as she remembered that moment and chuckled bashfully. "Heh, it was just a little dance... He thought it would be nice if we danced together." she then reminded her best friend.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have gotten there if your Uncle Triton hadn't used the magic from his trident to turn him human until midnight." Amber reminded.

Darla blushed a bit more.

"I guess this Urchin boy is your boyfriend." Amy smirked a bit.

"Okay, I guess he is!" Darla shrugged out of defeat.

"And how about you, Amber?" Lita asked.

"Well... I always had a crush on the little boy from Thunderbolt." Amber smiled.

"That wonder dog?" Mina asked.

"Oh, yes," Amber smiled. "The puppies just love watching Thunderbolt. I'm not sure who's a bigger fan though; Patch or Lucky."

"I think it would have to be Patch." Darla said.

"You think so?" Amber replied.

"Well, he's told us how he's seen all 72 episodes by heart and knew what to do during that adventure before Atticus adopted him as a pet." Darla reminded.

"Hm... That's true..." Amber agreed. "Patch would've made a better sidekick than Li'l Lightning."

"I know, and I was surprised that they had canceled Thunderbolt's show after a few budget cuts." Darla said.

"Yeah... That was a little rough..." Amber nodded before blushing. "Tommy was always my favorite though... I sometimes liked to pretend that I'd be in the schoolhouse with him until that Dirty Dawson shows up."

"So you like him?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, a bit," Amber blushed with a small chuckle. "I guess it's just a crush though."

"You never know." Darla smiled.

"I hope Luna's alright." Serena then said.

"She's probably seeing Kakeru." Darla guessed knowingly.

"Who must be getting worse." Amber frowned.

"He's sick, right?" Serena asked.

"Yeah... Sometime after he healed up Luna a bit." Darla nodded.

"And we think it's because of this crystal thing he has in his room." Amber said.

"He had crystals there?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what they are, but when they glowed, they seemed to give him great pain." Darla explained.

"It was kind of scary." Amber added.

"Something tells me those might be connected to our new enemies." Lita said.

"Oh, no... Not Kakeru..." Amber replied. "...Could he?"

"That's my guess," Lita said to her. "I can't be sure though."

"But if he is the enemy then why is he in pain whenever those crystals glow?" Darla asked.

"Hmm..." Darla and Amber paused together.

"Maybe those crystals don't belong to him?" Amber suggested. "Maybe that's why that snow person is trying to freeze everybody because she needs that crystal?"

"Maybe." Amy said.

"That's the best guess I have." Amber replied.

"I think we might need to do a little detective work," Serena said. "Darla, I volunteer you to come with me."

"Okay." Darla said.

Serena nodded from that.

"Hopefully you're right." Darla told her best friend.

Amber soon hugged Darla with a small smile. "Hopefully."

They would soon find out the truth. Darla began to show Serena the way to Kakeru's apartment, knowing Luna would be there or at least having visited.

* * *

Before they were going though, Luna and Artemis had soon ran into each other.

"Long time no see, Luna." Artemis smiled innocently.

"Oh, uh, yes, sorry." Luna smiled back, though sheepishly.

"Luna, if you ever need me for anything; I'm right here." Artemis offered.

"'Scuse me, but I have to go now." Luna told him before running off.

"Uh... I... But..." Artemis stammered, but it was too late.

"He truly is in love." Darla said.

"Mm-hmm... Even I can see that." Serena nodded.

"Oh, so you can see that, but not with Luna?" Darla smirked.

"Darlaaaa..." Serena whined.

Amber simply rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

They continued to secretly follow after Luna as she made way for Kakeru's apartment for yet another visit as it lightly flurried snow outside. Luna scratched the door open and soon went inside once the door was cracked enough for her to go inside, and she shut the door behind her so she wouldn't let the cold in, then pounced onto Kakeru's bed as he smiled to her and petted her gently. Amber soon tried to listen in.

"Can this be the guy Luna's in love with?" Serena whispered to herself.

"Yep." Darla replied.

Eventually, a young woman came into the room and the spying girls went to hide so they wouldn't be exposed. "Kakeru, are you here?" The woman soon asked. "It's time. I'm leaving today, and I thought I'd say goodbye." she then said to the young man in bed.

'Is he going to say goodbye and wish her luck?' Amber thought to herself.

Darla looked more worried about Luna's reaction if Kakeru mentioned how he loved this woman who was known as Himeko.

"Time flies, Himeko," Kakeru smiled to her as he sat up in bed. "I hope you have a great flight."

"Thanks a lot," Himeko smiled back. "Kakeru, as soon as I return from my trip to space; I'd like to stay here with you."

"It just wouldn't work." Kakeru bowed his head.

"Why?" Himeko and Amber asked.

"We're different, we think differently, and we live in different worlds," Kakeru replied before he seemed to glare at her. "I can't accept the fact that you think the moon is just an object that revolves around the earth, it just can't work!"

"What is he doing?" Darla frowned.

"I don't like the looks of this," Amber said to Darla and Serena as she listened in. "They seem to be fighting."

"I can see that." Darla frowned.

Himeko began to look hurt and sad from Kakeru's words.

"I'm sure there are lots of other guys around for you." Kakeru growled quietly.

"He can't be serious." Darla frowned.

"Oh... So that's it then...?" Himeko asked, feeling brokenhearted. "We have one obstacle and it's over. There's nothing about me or our relationship that's worth hanging onto? Is that true?"

Though Luna fell in love with Kakeru herself, she couldn't help but feel sad for Himeko.

"Well, is it?" Himeko frowned. "I know I don't quite share the same feelings about the moon like you do, but we share other interests, and-"

"NO!" Kakeru snapped. "IT'S OVER!"

Amber could tell that must have hurt. Himeko soon ran off crying while Luna looked emotional. Kakeru soon the photograph as he began to cry himself.

Luna looked sad to see that Kakeru was sad, seeing that he really did love her even if he was a bit aggressive with his words, so she decided to leave. She didn't get far as she saw Darla, Amber, and Serena. "Girls?"

"Luna..." Darla, Amber, and Serena said softly.

Luna soon sat down, looking very emotional.

"You okay?" Serena frowned.

"Yes, I'm okay," Luna said softly, bowing her head. "He tries to hide his true feelings and illness from Himeko, but he shouldn't... He loves her so." she then looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Luna." Darla frowned.

"I'm sorry, but he was so kind and caring," Luna explained herself. "Even though I'm a cat, I thought we'd be destined to become soulmates and understand each other. I know... Now I know what true love must feel like. And I wish I didn't."

"Oh..." Serena frowned.

Luna blinked as tears leaked from her eyes. "I only wish that I was a human being... But even if I was, it still wouldn't matter because he's truly in love with Himeko. Still, it would be nice just to tell him how I feel, maybe I'd feel better about the things." she then smiled sadly as she looked up to the snowy clouds. Luna soon broke down crying.

"Oh, Luna! It'll be okay!" Serena frowned as she hugged the crying cat.

Amber and Darla soon joined in the hug so they could help comfort Luna.

"Oh. It's all right." Serena coaxed as Luna cried her eyes out.

Amber soon suddenly backed away from the hug as she felt a very cold chill. Eventually, they all looked up after hearing some laughter and saw that it was the snow woman from before as she flew up to Kakeru's door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, no!" Amber gasped before running to Kakeru's room.

The others quickly rushed behind her.

Kakeru soon yelled out in pain as the crystals began to glow again. The room suddenly began to have snow fall from it as it changed to be like outside as the snow woman appeared while Kakeru suffered in agony.

"At last! I've found it!" The snow woman beamed, looking to the crystals.

Amber soon began to try and get inside. Darla came over and tried to open the door, but grunted as it seemed to be frozen shut. The crystals soon broke free from their plate before flying towards the snow woman in her clutches.

"Ah! This crystal seems to have increased its power by sucking away your life energy!" The woman giggled evilly to Kakeru.

"Sucking his life force?" Darla asked out of confusion.

"I knew those crystals had to be important." Amber said to herself.

"That's right! The comet!" Kakeru grunted through the pain. "Snow Princess Kayuga, you really exist!"

"Princess Snow Kayuga?" The being smirked a bit. "Ooh, catchy title."

"She's not the real Princess Snow Kayuga." Amber said before using her ice powers to break in.

"Amber!" Darla gasped to her best friend in worry.

"As we speak, my Ice Force is slowly creeping closer to the Earth!" Kayuga smirked to Kakeru.

Kakeru glared, breathing heavily both from sickness and the cold.

"What a shame!" Kayuga continued with a smirk. "You, along with your entire planet will be packed on ice and shall become apart of my exquisite collection!"

"Not if I can help it!" Amber's voice replied.

Kayuga and Kakeru soon looked over to Amber.

"Stop this!" Amber glared.

"And who do you think you are?" Kayuga replied.

"I'm a descendant from Elsa the Snow Queen, and I challenge you!" Amber glared.

"Amber, no." Darla whispered nervously.

"Very well, little one." Kayuga smirked.

"Amber, you don't have to do this." Darla said.

"I should, Darla," Amber replied. "I have to help you and the others around here so the Earth isn't turned into a frozen ball in outer space."

Kayuga soon used her ice power against Amber who fought back with her winter power. Darla soon moved out of the way, remembering the time she was nearly frozen alive from when she and Amber were playing before finding out about Anna and Elsa.

"The ice monsters... We have to hurry and tell the others!" Serena told Luna and Darla. "Come on, girls, let's go!"

"So the crystal from the comet was the cause of all of his suffering!" Luna realized. "All this time!"

"Exactly." Darla said.

"Yeah, but it should've stopped now?" Serena replied.

"No." Luna frowned.

They soon looked into the room as Kayuga and Amber disappeared and the room was now back to normal as Kakeru breathed heavily, grabbing his chest.

"But why not?" Serena asked.

"As long as that evil crystal exists in this world, he'll continue to suffer." Luna pouted.

"Then we just have to destroy the crystal." Darla said.

"Where did your friend go, Darla?" Luna asked, noticing Amber was gone.

"I guess she went after Kayuga." Darla guessed.

"That must be it." Serena said.

* * *

Amber soon had a deep sensation inside of her as she seemed to hear a song in her head as she came to face Kayuga, leaving Darla, Serena, and Luna. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, Not a footprint to be seen, A foreign city of isolation, And I'm descended from the Snow Queen~," she soon sang to herself on her way to Kayuga. "The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried, Don't let them in, don't let them see, Be the good girl you always have to be, Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know, Well, now they know, Let it go, let it go, Can't hold it back anymore, Let it go, let it go, Turn away and slam the door, I will help my best friend and Sailor Moon, Save the day, Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway~"

Kayuga smirked as she looked ready to finish off Amber.

"It's funny how some distance can makes everything seem small, And the fears that once controlled me, Can't get to me at all, It's time to see what I can do, To test my limits and break through, No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free!~" Amber continued to sing to herself as she continued her way to Kayuga. "Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky, Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry, Here I'll stand and here I'll stay, Let the storm rage on~"

Something magical soon started to happen to Amber as her winter powers started to transform her. A bright white light along with icy blue streaks soon cast over Amber as she seemed to be going through her transformation sequence to make her seem more like Elsa when she abandoned her sister and her home after her powers were discovered during Coronation Day.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground, My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!, And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!, I'm never going back, the past is in the past!~" Amber then continued her song before ending it as she was now a lot like her ancestor with her winter powers to help Darla and the other Sailor Scouts against Princess Snow Kaguya. "Let it go! Let it go!, And I'll rise like the break of dawn, Let it go! Let it go!, Princess Snow Kaguya will be gone!, Here I stand in the light of day!, Let the storm rage on!, The cold never bothered me anyway~"

"Impressive transformation, child, but I shall still reign victorious!" Kayuga glared.

"We shall see," Amber glared back. "You won't hurt my friends or anyone else in this world as long as I'm around."

"Why don't you join me?" Kaguya smirked to her. "Our powers are so similar. We'd make a great team, you could be my personal apprentice on my home planet."

"Never!" Amber glared at her.

"Then you will freeze with the others." Kaguya glared back.

"So be it," Amber glared. "I would never trade my friends away like that. Maybe you would because you're as cold as the winter you've brought to this world and have no heart."

"You are correct, my dear." Kayuga glared bac,

"Well, it's too bad I'll never join you then!" Amber glared. "I'd never betray Darla and the Sailor Guardians!"

"Then what do you say about this?!" Kayuga glared back as she flung out her crystal. "Now here comes the fun part; it's time to cover the Earth in a warm, comfy blanket of ice!"

Amber glared as she looked ready to fight. Kaguya laughed as she tossed the crystal.

"No!" Amber cried out.

"Yes!" Kaguya smirked as the crystal dropped into the water, making crystal shards grow out from the landing.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back with Kakeru..._**

Kakeru was shown to be in great pain from the crystals.

"I just remembered!" Artemis spoke up to the Sailor Guardians.

"Huh?" The girls asked.

"About a prehistoric event," Artemis explained. "There was an evil planet that brings out ice crystals. It existed millions of years ago! The crystals covered up the earth and froze the land until the darkness dominated the globe! But Silver Crystal Power, the power of love and friendship melted the icy darkness and released the earth! Sound familiar?"

"Ohh... So the comet Luna mentioned must be connected to this frigid planet!" Raye realized.

"Of course." Darla said.

"What ever Silver Crystal Power, the power of love and friendship is, could it work again?" Mina asked.

"I don't know, Mina, but no doubt that planet is coming to Earth after a long time," Amy replied. "It's time for a meltdown, Sailor Scouts!"

"I'm ready!" Lita glared, slamming her fist onto the table. "Let's melt them!"

Darla nodded in agreement.

"Darla, you're sure to be a big help," Artemis then told her. "You were born under the Silver Crystal."

"So I've been told after I met you guys for the first time," Darla replied. "I'll do what ever it takes, and I've been practicing after school back home too."

"Very good." Artemis nodded to her.

"I just hope Amber is doing okay against Kayuga." Darla said, concerned.

"Good friend of yours, huh?" Artemis asked.

"My very best friend," Darla nodded. "I used to wonder what friendship could be, until she shared its magic with me," she then said before she seemed to be hit with a spark of inspiration. "...That's where that comes from..." she then whispered as she realized what that song meant.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"You may have similar powers, but you're no match for me, you're only a child." Kayuga mocked Amber, trapping her in what looked like a rope made out of icicles.

"I'm not giving up!" Amber glared as she tried to get free.

'Conceal, don't feel... Conceal, don't feel... Conceal, don't feel...' Elsa's voice said in Amber's head.

"I'll try my best." Amber whispered from her ancestor's words of wisdom.

The snow witches laughed wickedly as they made the crystal shards grow larger and larger, creating a blizzard.

"Give it up, you little amateur!" Kayuga grinned to Amber with a wicked laugh. "You're a foolish child if you think you can stop me!"

"I'm never going to give up, you old hag!" Amber glared.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners?" Kayuga glared back.

"She didn't say anything about people who wanna destroy the world like you!" Amber glared as she soon broke free from her anger before taking a deep breath. "Whoa... I guess my anger can help my power a bit..." she then said, seeing herself freed from the icy rope.

"Impudent child." Kayuga glared.

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to let you freeze Earth; it's my home!" Amber glared back before shooting ice shards from the palms of her hands. "Whoa..."

Kayuga soon quickly dodged them before flying up to Amber and punching her aside.

"Ow!" Amber yelped as that hurt.

"I shall not allow a child to defeat me!" Kayuga glared.

"Well, I'm not going to let you freeze the Earth!" Amber glared back. "If I can't stop you, then the Sailor Guardians will! I know they can and will!"

So far, it seemed as though Kayuga was winning as the crystals began to freeze their surroundings.

"Elsa, I'm doing my best, but it seems like she can stop me so easily," Amber whispered to herself. "She's right... I'm just a kid..."

"Don't give up!" Darla's voice called out.

"Huh?" Amber's eyes shot open. "Darla? ...Darla, where are you?" she then asked, looking around as she heard her best friend's voice. She soon saw her best friend. "Darla..."

"Amber, you can do this, I know you can," Darla coached. "You always told me that I could do anything myself when we first became friends, so I'm telling you that you can do anything if you put your mind to it."

Amber nodded. The two best friends soon shared a warm hug together.

"Just think about what Elsa would do for Arendelle." Darla advised.

"You're right." Amber smiled.

"I believe in you... Do you believe in you?" Darla smiled back.

"Aunt Anita always told me it takes courage to believe in your friends, but it takes even more courage to believe in yourself." Amber replied, feeling much better now.

Darla smiled, happy to hear that. Amber smiled back before narrowing her eyes towards Kayuga as she began to freeze almost everything and everybody on Earth.

"Good luck, my dear friend." Darla whispered.

"Every little thing must be frozen!" Kayuga laughed wickedly.

Rose petals began to flow through and something new seemed to be happening to Amber which no one would think to be possible.

"What's happening?" Amber asked.

"Sailor Uranus... Sailor Pluto... Sailor Neptune... You all came." Darla said once she saw the older Sailor Guardians.

"Yes, we are, Darla, but there's about to be a new Sailor Scout, and we don't just mean you being with Sailor Moon." Haruka replied.

"Who is it, Sailor Earth?" Darla shrugged a bit jokingly to lighten the mood.

"Nope." Haruka shook her head.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Darla replied sheepishly.

"I believe your friend, Amber, is it? Has unlocked a new Sailor Guardian like when Serena and the others found and met you since your mother was The Moon Princess." Haruka informed which would be right.

Amber seemed to transform again and she seemed to be given her own sailor dress with white and icy blue tones with her own golden crown, gloves, and boots with a dark blue snowflake print on her outfit.

"Amber... You look amazing..." Darla whispered in surprise of her best friend's new form.

"Amazing." Amber smiled.

The other Sailor Guardians approved.

"Did you know this would happen?" Darla asked Amara.

"We've heard stories of a Sailor Guardian revolving around winter and snow, but we didn't think it was actually possible." Amara explained.

"So then what is my Sailor Guardian name?" Amber asked.

"By the name of the winter, you shall now be known as Sailor Snow." Michiru informed.

"Sailor Snow..." Amber smiled. "That sounds pretty cool. Uh, pun... Not intended."

"Ready to continue fighting against this evil witch?" Darla asked her best friend.

"You bet!" Amber smiled. "I may not know a whole lot about this Sailor Snow stuff yet, but if you're willing to help me, I'd love it."

"I'll do what I can, but it's mostly up to you," Darla smiled back. "I'm right behind you. 100%."

"Great." Amber smiled back.

"All right!" Darla beamed. "Show off those snow witches!"

"Yeah!" Amber replied as she soon took out her own staff which was like a Moon Staff, but it was blue with white snowflakes on it with a giant silver snowflake on the end like the crescent moon for Sailor Moon.

"She's right though, you won't be alone," Haruka reassured. "Sailors Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus are right here with you, kiddo."

"Thanks." Amber smiled.

* * *

The three older Sailor Guardians soon came together by Amber to help her against the Snow Witch.

"Soldier of the Sky, I am Sailor Uranus, and I must protect this planet!" Haruka proclaimed.

"Guardian of the Sea, I am Sailor Neptune, and I graciously fight for what's right!" Michiru proclaimed.

"I'm Sailor Pluto: The Keeper of Time!" Setsuna proclaimed. "The planet will not freeze, and time will tell!"

"And I'm Sailor Snow!" Amber soon added. "And in the name of the winter and the snow, I will punish you!"

"Hey, not bad." Darla giggled from that introduction.

"Thanks." Amber smiled.

Darla smiled back as she stayed out of this one as it was up to Amber and the older Sailor Guardians.

Kayuga giggled to all of them. "Just in time for our winter carnival, Sailor Scouts! I'd hate to stop it though!"

The snow witches soon flew out toward Amber and the older Sailor Guardians upon their princess's command, shooting ice blasts which hit them, but soon, they were brought out from a flood of water.

"Did you do that?" Amber asked Michiru.

"It's part of the reason why they call me Sailor Neptune." Michiru replied.

"Ohh!" Amber smiled.

"Please excuse me now." Michiru said.

"Oh, yes, of course." Amber replied, moving out of the way.

"Neptune... Deep... Submerge!" Michiru soon called out as she used the water to fight against the snow.

The ice witches then got hit by the attack before they seemed to fade away into nonexistence

"Oh, yeah!" Amber cheered.

"Cool, isn't it?" Darla smiled to her best friend.

"This is so amazing!" Amber replied. "I can see why you look forward to visiting Serena and Luna a lot."

"Yeah, my first time sure was unforgettable." Darla smiled.

"I think now might be a good time to focus on the task at hand." Haruka told them.

Darla and Amber smiled sheepishly before glaring as Kayuga was laughing anyway even though her minions were destroyed. Kayuga giggled wickedly as she showed that she had more snow witches which came out of the crystal shards, shooting more ice.

"Knock it off!" Amber complained as she made a snowball before throwing it at Kayuga which then hit the snow princess in the face.

"A snowball?" Kayuga smirked. "Is that really the best you got?"

The snow witches soon began to attack after they had been summoned.

"Uranus... World... Shaker!" Haruka called out as she soon took her turn.

"Awesome!" Amber smiled.

An energy blast shot from Uranus soon hit the current snow witches.

"Well, at least those guys are easy to defeat." Darla shrugged to herself.

However, these snow witches did not go down so easily and began to stalk after Setsuna.

"Look out, Sailor Pluto!" Darla cried out.

It was now Setsuna's turn for her attack.

"This should be cool." Darla said as she was curious to see what Sailor Pluto would use as an attack.

"Pluto's Deathly Ring!" Setsuna commanded as she spun about.

The snow witches flew toward her only to be distengrated from her attack.

"Whoa." Darla whispered to herself.

"Oh, no, what ever am I going to do?" Kayuga smirked.

"Give up?" Amber asked hopefully.

Unfortunately, Kayuga didn't give up it was now time for Amber's special attack.

"I guess it's up to me..." Amber told herself. "Oh, but what do I do?"

"Just let the attack guide you and let yourself call out to it... You will feel it deep within yourself." Darla coached.

Kayuga giggled as she used her crystal to bring out more and more snow witches, much to their dismay.

"Okay, well, here goes nothing." Amber said before letting the attack guide her.

Darla stepped back a bit.

"All right, Snow Princess... You've unlocked my inner Queen Elsa..." Amber said, taking a deep breath as snow flurried from her fingertips to use Kayuga's powers against her with her own snow/winter powers. "Frigid Blizzard of Arendelle!"

A frigid blizzard soon blew right at the snow witches and where they were hit into nonexistence.

"Wow... That actually worked!" Amber beamed. "I don't even know how I did that!"

"Way to go." Darla smiled to her best friend.

Kayuga glared as she soon made more Snow Witches appear.

"Aw, come on!" Amber complained.

There was a whole swarm of Snow Witches surrounding them all.

"Snow Dancers, take your time, and let them suffer before you freeze them!" Kayuga smirked.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" A voice called out before attacking.

"Raye?" Darla asked knowingly. She soon saw not only Raye, but also the others. "They came... They actually came!" she then said, feeling so happy and relieved.

"Don't worry about these new Scouts, Snow Dancers, just enjoy your game!" Kayuga grinned to her minions.

* * *

"This villainess is really starting to get on my nerves." Darla glared.

"I almost never hate anyone, my dad taught me that, but she's really making me hate her." Amber had to agree.

"I think hating villains will be fine," Darla replied. "Like Cruella, Jackson, and Ivy."

"Oh, and I thought Ivy and I could become friends when I first met her." Amber sighed softly.

"But then she showed her true colors." Darla said.

Amber bowed her head.

"That would've made me mad..." Darla said, trying to help her. "I'm your real friend, and so are the other Sailor Guardians. Don't let Ivy deVil get to you."

"Thanks, Darla." Amber smiled.

"What're friends for?" Darla smiled back.

The two beamed to each other as they really and truly were best friends since the day they first met in school.

"Let's get that witch." Amber then narrowed her eyes.

"That's the spirit!" Darla beamed.

They soon looked ready to continue fighting against evil. The Snow Dancers soon came back over.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Amy called out as she shot her attack next.

This made some of the Snow Dancers melt, but they kept on coming.

"Venus! Chain Love Encircle!" Mina called out, using her attack next.

This made some of the Snow Dancers melt again, but they kept coming again.

"It's a start..." Darla glared from the Snow Dancers as they kept coming despite the constant attacks.

"Jupiter! Thunderclap Zap!" Lita called out as she took her turn.

This hit most of the Snow Dancers, but of course...

* * *

Luna soon came into Kakeru's bedroom and gasped, finding that the bed was empty before she went to look for him out of concern. Kakeru was seen walking out in the snow. Luna began to follow him as she felt very worried about him. Artemis frowned as he knew exactly where Luna was going as it made him feel heartbroken.

"Must go... Must go..." Kakeru told himself. "Princess Snow Kayuga... Going to... Freeze the Earth... Must... Warn her of the danger..." he then grunted before falling flat into the snow.

"Lunar Fire-" Michiru and Raye began before a couple of Snow Dancers hit them, throwing them off their concentration.

"There's too many!" Amber called out.

"So much for a little Snow Princess." Kayuga smirked mockingly to Amber.

Mina and Haruka tried a double attack only to get attacked as well. Amy yelped as she got beat up by a couple of Snow Dancers and while Lita fought fine on her own, she still got hit.

"Stop it!" Amber cried out, but was of course ignored.

"Where are Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon?!" Darla asked while fighting off some Snow Dancers.

"They weren't with you?!" Setsuna called out as she used her staff.

"I'm afraid not!" Darla replied.

Soon, they both fell and seemed to be defeated.

"Our carnival is over for you, Sailor Scouts!" Kaguya smirked to them, having energy balls in her hands now. "Say goodbye!"

"Stop right there!" Serena's voice soon called out.

"They're here." Darla smiled.

"Sailor Moon!" The other Sailor Scouts cried out in relief.

"So they saved the smallest one for last," Kayuga giggled evilly. "Take a look... Beautiful, isn't it? The earth is turning into a frigid, snowy world of love, and soon, it will be apart of my collection."

"Collection? Who do you think you are, we'll never be one of your ornaments!" Serena glared. "You're nuts!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Amber giggled to herself.

"This woman seriously needs to be taken down a notch." Darla said.

"Are you guys okay?" Serena asked Amber and Darla.

"We'll be all right... I did what I could to stop her, but I guess it wasn't enough," Amber frowned. "I tried to channel Queen Elsa who is my ancestor."

"It's okay." Serena told her.

"Come on, I know you feel tired; I'm offering you the best sleep of your life," Kayuga smirked to Serena. "You'll be covered with a blanket of ice, and you'll be in a deep, peaceful sleep with no suffering. So, what do you say, my dear?"

"Never ever!" Serena glared bravely.

"Huh?!" Kayuga sneered.

"Sometimes, we can win some, and sometimes we can lose some!" Serena retorted.

"That's right!" Darla added.

"Sometimes love can hurt terribly like a deep wound!" Serena continued. "In our world, we have lots of ups and downs, our pleasures and pains, but that's life, and we learn to accept the bad with the good! Without the bad times, we wouldn't appreciate the good times! Life is precious and I cherish it for every living moment!"

Darla listened closely from Serena's advice as she began to think of when she lived in Hollywood of when she flooded Stage 13 to get rid of Danny, Sawyer, and the other animals, along with Cherry and Atticus, before she was found out from her newest movie premiere until Cherry and Atticus came back to help her out and took her home with them which allowed her to become a new person from that day onward. Amber began to have the same feeling of before she had met Darla and was a very friendly girl, but she didn't know how to make friends so she usually visited her Aunt Anita before the 101 Dalmatians became apart of her family, then going to school one day and meeting and befriending Darla as they were both very important to each other as she didn't feel lonely and friendless anymore.

"Haha, well, speaking of bad moments, cherish _this _little girl!" Kayuga glared as she soon attacked Serena with her snow powers.

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Amber called out.

Serena jumped out of the way in time, though the impact still got to her just a little bit.

"I'm on my way up, and you're on your way down!" Kayuga grinned darkly.

"I bet you're just evil and selfish and don't know anything about love 'cuz no one's ever loved you or know how wonderful it is to love someone!" Darla glared as she then began to think about her times with Urchin, such as the big school dance of when King Triton let him walk on land for the dance until midnight so that they could have fun together.

"Darla's right!" Serena added. She then thought about when all Luna wanted to do was to save Kakeru's life. "I have no choice..." She then told herself.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"Watch this, girls..." Serena told them as she used a very special move against the Snow Princess. "Super Moon Crisis Power!" she then called out as rainbow colored butterflies spread out as she wore a new dress that came with the summoning attack and she also had her own rainbow butterfly wings.

"Amazing." Darla and Amber smiled.

"Huh?" Kayuga gasped before growling as she still wanted to defeat the Sailor Guardians, no matter what. "I'LL GET YOU!"

Serena grabbed her Moon Staff as she got into position. "Rainbow... Moon-"

"FIRE!" Kayuga interrupted, about to hit her with some attacks.

"Heart... Ache!" Serena then continued as her Moon Staff glowed at the top

The snowballs and the heart spirals surrounded each other before the snowball became one energy ball and was about to hit Serena.

"NOOOO!" Darla and Amber cried out.

They soon rushed over to Serena's side.

* * *

They then all got hit from that which made the other Sailor Guardians panic about them.

"This should finish you off, you little ice flakes!" Kayuga grinned darkly.

"How could you change our beautiful world filled with love and make it a cruel world of death?!" Amber cried out.

"You're in pain~" Kayuga smirked before charging up a super attack. "Let me eliminate the pain from you RIGHT NOW!"

Darla began to protect Amber and Serena.

"This vacant and still world of yours has no heart!" she then called out as the heart pin on her dress began to open up, showing a certain gemstone.

"Stop it, Darla... Don't use the Silver Crystal or else you'll die!" Mina warned.

"I won't let you die!" Haruka added.

The other Sailor Scouts soon got up as they felt determined to help protect Darla.

"I'm not letting you go!" Amber told her.

Amy soon thought of what Artemis mentioned about the Silver Crystal's power with love and friendship. "Of course! The ancient, legendary power of love and friendship, Silver Crystal Power can work!" she then told the others.

Kayuga soon got ready to shoot at Darla while she stood brave and tall even though she could die with one wrong move. The Snow Dancers soon flew out to attack the Sailor Scouts only for them to be stopped by Tuxedo Mask and Rini.

"About time." Amber said playfully.

"Sailor Mini Moon, go join them and help protect Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask told the youngest Sailor Scout.

"Right!" Rini replied and soon ran that way.

"Hmm... What is this form?" Tuxedo Mask asked about Amber.

"She is the one called Sailor Snow." Mina replied.

"I'm the newest Sailor Guardian." Amber smiled.

"Congratulations." Tuxedo Mask told her.

"Arigato!" Amber beamed, practicing some of her own Japanese.

"Hey, very good." Amy smiled from that.

Tuxedo Mask soon fought the Snow Dancers as the other Sailor Guardians soon surrounded Darla as she was going to use her Silver Crystal, but as she used it, something began to happen to her.

The other girls soon joined hands together.

"For a world of love and life!" Darla proclaimed.

"SILVER! CRYSTAL! POWER!" The Sailor Guardians proclaimed together as they circled Darla as she used her power.

Darla began to float in the air as the Snow Dancers tried to attack her, only to get hit by an invisible barrier from the other Sailor Guardians, much to Kayuga's frustration.

"Now try THIS!" Kayuga glared as she soon shot a big energy blast towards Darla to finish her off.

Darla glared back as she now went through her Moon Crisis Power transformation.

"Oh, no!" Kayuga cried out as that attacked her attack. "Not that light again. **AAAAAAAAUGH!**"

"Yes... Again..." Darla said firmly before thinking to herself. 'All I need to do is think about the beautiful planet for all the strength that gives us life.'

**_"Life on Earth provides all of its creatures with a special place,"_** A familiar, and yet still unfamiliar voice soon said in Darla's head as she began to undergo her new transformation.**_ "You've been to the fascinating world under the sea, and live on the wondrous world on land. In the big scheme of things, individual life may seem to be significant, but it's the greatest gift we know. Darlene, I know that you will never let this world of life, love, and beauty slip away from you."_**

The light from Darla's Silver Crystal soon expanded.


	6. Chapter 6

Kayuga let out a screech that sounded like it came from a Banshee before she seemed to explode from existence and the Snow Dancers soon went with her. The crystal shards then shattered and broke as they began to leave Earth with the Snow Princess defeated.

**_'I wish... That just for one night, Luna could be turned into a human girl... Luna... Become Princess Kaguya!'_** Darla wished in her head.

Darla's Silver Crystal soon granted her wish as it shined upward and to where Luna was. Luna looked hopeless around Kakeru as he lay in the snow before she saw something happening to her as she began to transform like the Beast, back into a human prince.

* * *

Kakeru soon woke up and saw Luna with flowing black hair in a golden colored dress, now in a human form rather than a cat. "Who are you?" he then asked wearily.

"I'm Princess Kaguya." Luna replied.

"Princess Kayuga?" Kakeru asked.

Luna looked into his eyes with a warm and small smile. The two were soon flying together, hand-in-hand.

"Am I dreaming?" Kakeru asked in surprise. "Could I really be out in space now?"

Luna soon took him to one corner so that they could watch the sunrise together.

"Oh... Wow, it's daybreak!" Kakeru smiled. "Man, I never thought I'd see such a sight!"

Luckily for him, it wasn't a dream. Luna giggled as she had a very great time so far.

Kakeru smiled to her before noticing a certain marking on her forehead and seeing the yellow ribbon around her neck. "Luna? It can't be..."

While that was going on, Himeko was seen on the moon. The sun was seen coming out before she turned to face Earth.

"Kakeru, I made it... It's breathtaking..." Himeko said to herself. "I wish you were here."

Suddenly, a glowing light whizzed by like a shooting star.

"Oh, Princess... Could it be?" Himeko wondered. "Could Kakeru be right about the Moon Princess?"

* * *

**_Back with Kakeru and Luna..._**

"Your suffering is over, Kakeru," Luna coaxed to the young man. "You can enjoy a normal life again, starting with Himeko: the one you love."

Kakeru let out a small gasp.

"She loves you, and you're destined to be together." Luna continued.

Kakeru gave a small smile before nodding in agreement.

"I'll miss you, Kakeru." Luna told him.

"My dream's come true... Thank you, Luna." Kakeru smiled tearfully.

"I'll have to leave you now, dear Space Man..." Luna smiled back before finally kissing him as a human. "Kakeru, I'll never forget you!"

Eventually, everything faded as Kakeru was still buried in the snow outside before he soon found the strength to get up on his feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darla grunted a bit after she had used the Silver Crystal.

"Darla, are you alright?" Amber frowned.

The others surrounded Darla as Tuxedo Mask tried to help her up a bit.

"It's going to be okay, Darla... It has to be..." Serena said to the girl, looking very sad and worried.

Darla's eyes soon began to wake up.

"Is she...?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Yes, she seems to be waking up." Serena sighed in relief.

As Darla woke up, the city seemed to sparkle and shine like it was given a fresh polish from the never-ending winter from the evil snow princess. "Did we win?" She then smiled.

"I believe we have, Darla," Amber smiled back. "How do you feel?"

"Different... But not in a bad way..." Darla replied to her best friend. As she stood up, Darla saw that her brooch now looked different. "What's this?" she then asked.

"Oh... Darla... It's almost as though you've evolved..." Amber commented. "Do you think you channeled that Moon Princess you're descended from?"

"Actually, the Moon Princess was my mother... My birth mother..." Darla replied.

"Whoa." Amber said.

"Your crystal..." Amy said. "Darla... You unlocked a new form?"

"I-I did...?" Darla asked softly.

"Yes... This is called Moon Crisis Power." Amy smiled.

"Cool." Darla smiled back.

"We're just glad that you're okay, Darla," Rini said. "We thought we lost you."

"I'm just glad that I got to help you guys... And with my best friend from back home too..." Darla smiled. "I can't wait to tell my family when I get back home. I just hope Luna will be okay about Kakeru."

"I'm sure she will as long as Artemis confesses his feelings to her later on." Amber said.

"Do you think he will?" Darla asked.

"I guess we'll only know if we see for ourselves," Serena hinted. "Do you think you can make it?"

Darla soon stood up and walked around for a bit, smiling as she seemed to be able to walk again properly, though she still felt a little weak.

"I think someone should help you walk though, you should be fine when you get back home." Serena advised.

"Agreed." Darla nodded.

"Amber, do you think you wanna see this?" Serena asked.

"Hmm... All right, I guess I have plenty of time before I go back home." Amber smiled.

* * *

The next day soon came. We are shown the airport as Himeko was coming back home after her space travel and was soon being questioned by the press.

"Excuse me, Miss Nayotake, how was your flight?" A man asked. "What was it like?"

Many people flashed their cameras at her.

"Please, Miss Nayotake!" Another man added.

"I saw Princess Kaguya on the moon." Himeko smiled.

Some of the others laughed, thinking that was a joke. Himeko looked to them before looking between them to find that Kakeru was in the middle of the airport, and where he had some flowers with him.

Himeko soon burst from the crowd and ran towards Kakeru, feeling touched that he had come for her. "Kakeru!"

The two soon hugged each other as they were happily reunited, and the press soon took pictures of this.

"Look at them... They belong together," Luna smiled as she saw this from watching with Serena, Darla, and Amber. "I'm glad."

"And I think you'll find your true love soon." Darla told her.

"You're a sweetheart, Darla." Luna appreciated that.

"Luna... Are you sure you're okay?" Serena asked the cat.

"Yes... I have to be okay," Luna smiled before dropping something for Himeko. "Because I'm a cat."

"Try telling that to Salem." Darla smirked playfully.

"Huh? What's this?" Himeko asked, opening the small package while Kakeru looked surprised from it, finding a little treat. "Star Flakes!"

Kakeru smiled warmly to her as Luna soon walked off on her own before seeing a familiar male white cat.

'I have a feeling I know why he's here.' Darla thought to herself.

"Welcome home, Luna." Artemis smiled.

Luna blushed a bit from him. "But why...?"

"I'll always be near you because you're my soulmate." Artemis blushed back.

"Oh... Artemis!" Luna smiled tearfully before running up to him and nuzzling with him.

"Aww!~" Darla and Amber beamed from that.

Artemis was seen smiling while blushing as Luna nuzzled him.

Serena smiled from that before seeing an arm be wrapped around her and she looked up to see who it was. "Darien."

Darien smiled to her as they watched as Luna and Artemis blushed and nuzzled against each other. Darla and Amber seemed to be fading away as they were both sent back home after their adventure with Sailor Moon had been completed.

* * *

"We're home." Darla smiled.

"Oh, Darla, this was so much fun," Amber smiled back. "I never thought I'd meet the Sailor Guardians with you, but I got to."

"Yeah, it was quite the experience," Darla beamed. "Oh, hey, why don't you come over maybe sometime later and we can make that video for iCarly to maybe meet Carly, Sam, and Freddie. Maybe they'll let us go to the iWeb Awards with them."

"That would be amazing!" Amber agreed from her own excitement. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"See ya, Amber, I can't wait to tell my family the exciting adventure I got to have with you." Darla beamed as she hugged Amber before they split up for now.

Darla began to make her way home to tell her family a surprise; unknown to her, she wouldn't be the only one that would have a surprise.

The End


End file.
